Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{8} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $8$ $ \dfrac{x}{8} {\cdot 8} = 6 {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8} = 48$ $x = 48$